Backup
Early Life Not much is known about Backups early life apart from that he was brought by Lord Posh The Third and was used as a bounty hunter. LordPosh Service Attack On Firebase Rise (30th October 2608) After being selected to lead a mission to find an artefact before the UNSC did Backup and the rest of the bounty hunters arrived on the colony of Dawn to steal a pelican from Firebase Rise, contacted EARTHBOUND commander Quake and told him of the teams progress and concerns. Backup after separating the team was responsible for deactivating the comms in building one which he succeeded in after assassinating the troopers inside. Once the fighting began Backup eliminated the outposts pilots and a heavy gunner before he went on to assist Spider in covering Guardian. Once all the troopers of the 145th were eliminated Backup found Guardian and told her to look after an injured Lucky whilst he Spider and Archer captured the pelican. Boarding Of The UNSC GALAXYS FATE Backup with the rest of The Hunters successfully boarded the UNSC GALAXYS FATE with there pelican and were on-board as it went into slip space. Backup tasked Guardian and Lucky with capturing the ships bridge in a plan to vent the ship of a majority of the UNSC personnel on board whilst everyone else sabotaged a weapon in the main maintenance bay. Backup with Spider and Archer held off an onslaught of troopers from both the 98th Marine Division and PROJECT WIZARD. After Lucky vented the ship Backup went to the bridge to talk to Guardian about her hesitation to kill. Finding The Cradle (31st October 2608) Backup along with the rest of The Hunters after hours of waiting arrived at the location of the target which happened to be in the debris field of Guardians home planet of Song, after arriving at the site the four paired up with Backup being paired with Guardian. Whilst searching a Forerunner structure Spider attacked Lucky knocked him unconscious and threw his body off of the structure on to an asteroid below presuming him to be dead under the orders of Backup. The group met up at the Cradle where Guardian and Spider guarded the entrance whilst Backup accessed it for information, Backup became corrupted by a presence and in explaining how he could become more revealed his previous alliance of working for the EARTHBOUNDS the same people who destroyed Guardians life and Song. He then proceeded to create an army of Drones that engaged surviving UNSC forces belonging to the 13th ODST Corps. Crash Landing on Sojar After the Cradle was sabotaged Backup tried to get revenge on Guardian by trying to stop her crashing the UNSC GALAXYS FATE he failed and he along with Guardian crashed down on to Sojar the moon of Song. Backup waited at an abandoned UNSC Firebase to ambush Guardian where they fought each other till he gained the upper hand. In an attempt to give her a reason for revenge against the EARTHBOUNDS het told Guardian that he knew her daughter was stationed at Firebase Rise and that she killed her, this had the opposite effect and made her stick him with a detonator charge. As he tried to grab the detonator she blew both of them up. Lucky who had survived his encounter with Spider arrived at the scene and ensured Guardian would survive, he then took her sticky detonator and ignored Backups pleas for mercy before destroying his body with the explosive. Unknown to them was that Backup ironically Backed up his memories just before this. Saved By Commander Wizard (5th November 2608) A few days later Commander March Wizard from the UNSC arrived on Sojar and saved Backup in return for his help in both destroying the UNSC and the EARTHBOUNDS. Kills * Two 145th Marine Division pilots * One 145th Marine Division heavy gunner * Two 145th Marine Division troopers * MWC - 33 - Flow